


where have you been all my night.

by starstorms



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothels, Dirty Talk, Love Confessions, M/M, Rough Kissing, Semi-Public Sex, hi I'm trash for this pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 19:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstorms/pseuds/starstorms
Summary: Robin suffers over the notion of Chrom marrying Olivia, and the last thing he needs to endure is a guys night out to celebrate such a thing.





	where have you been all my night.

The whole thing had been Gaius’ idea.

Something about a bachelor party for Chrom since he’s on the verge of getting married to Olivia. Though the tactician hadn’t been very excited at the prospect, somehow he had been wrangled into the excursion as well.

After a long day of clearing out more Risen from nearby villages, the trio managed to sneak out of the castle through a route that Chrom had known since childhood. Entering the city at night felt to be a completely different atmosphere. They’d clothed themselves in commoner clothing, a little more upscale so as not to come off as completely lower class.

“You sure this is a good idea?”

Chrom asks for the hundredth time, and Gaius reassures him yet again.

“Come on Blue, you gotta go out properly at least one time before you tie the knot.”

The prince doesn’t budge anymore on the subject. Instead he shifts his attention to Robin.

“Have you ever been to a place like this?”

Robin shakes his head. “Not that I can recall.”

Aside from the general disinterest in the notion of a brothel, women weren’t really his department of interest. He’d shed light on that a few times, though he’d never been sure if Chrom picked up on it. Inwardly he wished he had..maybe things would’ve been different somehow. The whole engagement to Olivia had thrown all of the Shepherds into a whirlwind of surprise. The council had been particularly insistent on Chrom taking a wife soon after he decided to ascend the throne in Emmeryn’s place. All of it felt rushed, but Olivia seems happy with the prince so..who is he to judge?

Still it pains him to think of Chrom with anyone else.

They pass through darkened alleyways, rounding a few corners until red lights decorate the area. It’s not uncommon for larger cities to have a district of this sort, but actually walking through it is a new experience. Gaius comments that the brothel is just at the end of the street, and Robin can feel his nervousness escalating by the second.

“Welcome to paradise.”

The doorman proclaims as they pass through the entrance, descending the stairs into the interior of the brothel. It’s dimly light in shades of purple and pink, faint aromas of incense serving almost as an aphrodisiac to calm and soothe any patrons.

“Lets sit over there.” The thief points out a table rather close to the front of the stage.

As they take their seats, a new dancer takes the stage. She’s clad in a rather scandalous outfit that is similar to Olivia’s but showing even more skin.

Chrom is visibly flustered, attempting to avert his gaze which lands on Robin instead.

The tactician bites the inside of his cheek, deciding to make a quick getaway by getting a drink at the bar. He’s never been one to drink given it hinders his work progress, but tonight he’d make an exception if only to endure this without losing his sanity.

Somehow seeing Chrom in a place like this is even worse than knowing he’s completely out of reach.

“Hey cutie, what can I do for you?”

The bar hostess gives him a wink while requesting a sweet drink. Despite most of the men in camp drinking ale, he found himself more accustomed to sweeter liquors. It’s just as the drink is placed before him that a hand lands on his shoulder.

“Let me get this.”

Chrom’s voice is a rough whisper against his ear, ensuring that Robin hears him over the music that has steadily grown louder. Even though it’s completely innocent, Robin can still feel how a shiver runs through him.

“Y-Yeah if you insist.”

He moves out of the way to give Chrom some space at the bar, though they still end up with their hips touching.

“This whole thing isn’t really anything I care for.” The prince states while a large mug of ale is set before him.

“Me either.” Robin opts to take a long sip of his drink. Part of him wants to ask if he’d rather see Olivia, but he deems it a bad idea.

“You sure?”

There’s only one person Robin wants, and he’s staring right at him.

“Yeah. Very sure.”

They head back over to the table after that to find Gaius already having given the dancer quite a bit of his stash of coin.

“About time - you guys are missing the best parts.”

For the next few minutes they’re all silent while watching the dancer onstage. It’s an invigorating routine she goes through, clothing shed in a steady movement. The only thing that eventually remains is see-through cloth along her chest which still gives the viewer a nice view of her chest. As her hands drag down against her front and between her thighs, there’s a good bit of cheering from the crowd.

“You gonna get Olivia to dance like that for you sometime? Man I’m jealous.” Gaius mutters to Chrom, and Robin nearly misses it with how loud the music is. Just catching the stray bits of it is enough to have him chugging his drink.

More idle conversation is had as another dancer takes the stage. It’s within an hour’s timeframe that the trio are mildly buzzed, and Robin finds himself caring a little less. Well that’s until Gaius chooses to surprise him.

“Hey Robin, I know the ladies aren’t really your forte so - they have male dancers here too if you want a private dance.”

Chrom practically chokes on his drink while Robin nearly spits his own out.

“I don’t think that’s necessary.”

A hint of liquor slips down past his lips. As he wipes it away, Gaius shrugs and waves his hand at someone across the room.

“Well too late I already called on one for you.”

A string of expletives leave Robin’s lips as he turns to see the dancer approaching the table. For some reason his handsome features remind him of Stahl in a way. His gaze drifts to Chrom to see how he’s staring the dancer down as well. Inwardly his heart races, uncertainty making him feel anxious.

“Go on then, have a good time it’s on me.”

Chrom averts his gaze back to the stage, and Robin takes it as a sign. He quickly finishes the rest of his third drink before nodding and following after the dancer. 

Well if he has to endure this, at least the guy is attractive.

As Robin disappears, Gaius starts to ask Chrom if he also wants a private session. Though the prospect vanishes rather quickly as the thief recognizes someone who just entered the lounge area.

“Holy shit.”

Chrom follows his friend’s line of sight, finding himself just as shocked to see Libra in a place like this.

“Is he lost? There’s no way a monk would be here.”

“Don’t be so quick to judge. Although I might’ve let slip to a few others where we’d be but…I never thought he’d show up.”

Gaius seems to have set his sights on his prize for the evening - Libra.

“I’m gonna bring him over. I’ll grab us another drink too.”

The prince completely blocks out anything else around him. Staring back at the hallway that Robin had just went down minutes beforehand has him reaching for his drink to down it in one go.

Meanwhile in one of the private rooms, Robin is pushed back onto a velvet chair. The dancer says nothing but a few comments in passing. Robin can touch in certain places, but nothing overly intimate.

He inhales uneasily, thoughts riveting and swirling back to Chrom at times. The way hips grind down against his own serve as a much needed distraction. So what if Chrom is going to marry Olivia? It’s clear that’s how it’s going to be, and he can do nothing about it. No amount of planning would have ever changed that fact. Robin would just have to get used to it, maybe even find someone just for himself?

“Just relax…”

The dancer’s words are light against his ear, hands trailing down the front of his chest. A more sensual tone sets in with the music and how the dancer rolls his body against Robin’s own. Losing himself a little in the moment, Robin allows his hands to grasp onto the dancer’s hips and helps guide him into that same grinding motion as before. It makes his breath hitch, eyes closing tightly while trying not to imagine Chrom being the one making him feel this way. The more he tries not to think of him, the more he does.

“If you want more…all you have to do is pay for it.”

Enticement is laced within the dancer’s words, a hand reaching down between them to rub against the front of Robin’s pants as if to give a minor taste of what he’s referring to.

“Enough.”

A voice booms through the room before the dancer is suddenly forced off of Robin’s lap.

Chrom who is practically seething as the dancer tumbles backwards into the wall.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Robin exclaims while hastily standing up. The offer from before is entirely forgotten as he sees how worked up Chrom is over all this.

“Tch.”

Chrom then does the only thing he can think of to stop himself from doing anymore damage, he flees.

Not leaving this unfinished, Robin mutters a hasty apology to the dancer before making his way out of the brothel. On his way out he catches sight of Gaius with Libra? Making out with Libra?

There isn’t any time to try to process that as he runs up the stairs and exits back into the night. The entire scenario is replayed in his head a hundred times, trying to find some understanding from that derived that reaction from Chrom. It’s enough to make him feel angry in a way as well, because it’s not like Chrom had any right to intrude on something that like.

When Robin finally manages to catch up to Chrom, they’re at one of the gazebos just shy of the training grounds near the castle. 

“Chrom stop! Dammit look at me!”

Robin is furious while reaching out and grabbing his friend’s arm, finally stopping him in place and forcing him to face the confrontation.

“Why’re you mad at me?! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

At first he’s quiet, almost afraid to meet Robin’s gaze. Instead he looks away rather shamefully.

“No you didn’t, and it’s not fair to you that I’m being like this.”

Chrom seems frustrated with himself in how he pulls away and paces, hands gripping into his hair as those same conflicting emotions from earlier race through him.

“What the hell is going on then? Why do you care…if I let someone near me like that?”

The way Robin’s voice wavers into a lower tone at the latter question seemingly makes Chrom seethe all over again.

“Because I love you! Because just the very idea of someone even touching you with a hint of intimacy or worse is just…enough for me to kill! I can’t stand this, Robin I’ve wanted you since we first met. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve just wanted to grab you and - do this?”

The confession is enough to leave Robin shellshocked, but the way Chrom cups his jaw and fiercely kisses him has him stunned. For a moment he’s weak, eyes closing while pressing back into the kiss that leaves him breathless.

Then reality hits him like a train, and he shoves Chrom back.

“You - you’re getting married! To Olivia you can’t -! Chrom what…why…?” The way Robin’s voice trails off shows how much emotion is racking him as well, the words nearly breaking at the end with tears forming.

“We’re not.”

Robin swallows uneasily, trying to keep himself calm. “W-What?”

“We…made a mistake, and even then I was hesitant on it. It only happened once.”

Chrom can still recall that night so vividly. In those moments all he could envision was Robin.

“Everyone assumes we will get married, including the council. We’ve both agreed we aren’t going to though. Even if she does bare my child, it won’t change anything. Her heart belongs to Lon’qu and mine…to you.”

The mass of information has Robin trying to process it all. He leans back against one of the pillars of the gazebo for support, a bit light-headed at the alcohol and also from how he suddenly has been gifted with a chance he thought he’d never have.

“So that’s why I did what I did.”

With his gaze focused on the floor, he doesn’t see how Chrom approaches him. Catching the faint aroma that always lingers with Chrom has him lifting his head, finding himself now trapped against the pillar as Chrom presses a hand alongside Robin’s head. Before this very moment his thoughts had been shifting to so many prospects in an attempt to understand. The way Chrom is staring at him though leads him to say what he knows they both want.

“Well if that’s the case…I love you too - and you better fuck me against this pillar right now.”

After so many days and nights of longing for this man, all Robin can think of is having Chrom kissing him and taking over him entirely. Loosened inhibitions from the liquor and being worked up from such frustration have him craving that intimacy.

Chrom smiles only to have it faintly turn into a smirk. Taking up the challenge, he ruts his hips forward to pin Robin in place before gracing his lips with a searing kiss yet again. This time neither of them hold back, nips and flicks of tongues making them moan heatedly through the exchange. Robin’s hands roam to scrape at the skin beneath Chrom’s shirt, thankful that neither of them are wearing armor or layers for a change.

“You’re mine…from this day forth…” Chrom mutters hotly into another kiss, his hand slipping down between them to grope against Robin’s clothed erection. It’s a means of claiming, removing any trace of the dancer from earlier and anyone else who might’ve ever touched what is now his.

“And you’re mine.”

Robin states much of the same, though he’s coy in how he breaks the kiss, trailing kisses to the side of Chrom’s neck, and intently starting to leave dark marks to show off his possessive nature.

“Tell me what she did…”

The question is unsettling in a way, but the intent behind Robin’s tone makes Chrom respond.

“She…sucked me off some…before…”

It’s Robin’s turn to be relatively forceful. He uses his strength to push Chrom back against another pillar of the gazebo, dropping to his knees and sparing no time in undoing Chrom’s pants. His fingers trail over the layer of smallclothes hiding his cock before pulling them down. Gradually he works his way down by pressing a sensual kiss against his stomach, tongue dragging down to the hilt of his cock. With his fingers teasing at his balls, brown eyes stare upward to see how Chrom is already breathing heavily.

“Gods Robin…”

“Talk to me…I like hearing your voice.”

Robin says as if to hint at a certain something, and he can see the recognition in blue eyes shortly afterward. Those eyes darken as they stare down at him, and it goes straight to his own cock. With a hand holding the hilt of that cock to guide it closer to his mouth, he flicks his tongue over the tip and moans from the hint of pre-cum there.

“I’ve thought about this so much…having you on your knees for me…” Chrom pushes a hand into silver locks, gripping at the back of his partner’s head and forcing the tip of his cock past Robin’s lips some.

A moan is derived from the dominating stance Chrom takes, and the prince relies on that encouragement to continue.

“You have such a pretty mouth Robin…I stare at it so much in strategy sessions…I wonder if I could get you on your knees for me in one of those without anyone knowing.”

As Chrom muses on the prospect of having Robin being so utterly filthy for him, the tactician responds in kind by enveloping that cock within the heat of his mouth.

All bets are off then as Robin tries to relax his throat, letting Chrom grip harder in his hair and start to openly fuck his mouth. He moans at the friction and how absolutely gorgeous Chrom looks completely losing himself in such desires. The salty taste of pre-cum on his lips and tongue makes him crave more, and he can’t help reaching down to palm at his own erection that is aching.

It takes what little restraint he has left to pull back Robin’s head, trying to steady himself away from release.

“Enough…I want to hear your moans while I fuck you.”

Robin barely manages to undo his pants and have himself bare from below the waist before Chrom is back on him. Lips and teeth are avidly against his neck while fingers trace over his cock. Chrom slicks his fingers with the traces of pre-cum that have already leaked along Robin’s cock and down his thighs. They reach around to rub at his hole, teasing a finger inside before starting to prepare him.

“Like that?”

The way Robin mewls at how Chrom finds his sweet spot is positively sinful. He goes weak at the knees, leaning against the pillar while arching his hips out to let Chrom finger fuck him harder. When a second and then third finger are gradually inserted, he swears he’s on the verge of coming from the teasing alone.

“Chrom please…!”

He gasps out in the midst of feeling that intense ache to be fucked growing. The prince finally grants him reprieve, withdrawing his fingers, and gripping onto slim hips to let Robin’s legs wrap around his waist. With his cock still thoroughly slicked from Robin’s earlier endeavors, he keeps Robin pushed against the pillar to allow him enough freedom to align himself and start to push into the tight heat awaiting him.

The initial intrusion has Robin shuddering, clinging onto Chrom while letting himself adjust to the thickness of the cock entering him.

“I feel so full…Chrom…” Robin whimpers against the other’s ear while savoring that burn that shifts into a more comforting feeling.

“Who would’ve thought that you’d be so eager to be fucked?” Chrom mutters in-between bated breaths, thrusting harder as Robin begs for it. “I’m going to bend you over that desk of yours and fuck you again as soon as we’re back in the castle.”

“Gods yes, please Chrom never stop fucking me.” He’s wanton and completely shameless in how he tells Chrom how much he loves this. Hands grip hard into cobalt blue locks, staring into blue eyes intently between the way their lips meet.

The growl that rips from Chrom’s throat foretells how he’s intent on ravishing Robin over and over again. Being more than eager for that, Robin leans in to lick along Chrom’s lips and into his mouth, a messy kiss of moans and pleas melding with the smacking sound that echoes between them. It’s slick and hot the way that cock rams into that tight ass repeatedly, chasing after release in a relentless way.

“Can’t hold back…Chrom…” There’s an insistence in Robin’s tone that tells Chrom he’s close. He barely manages to reach down and stroke over his cock before that intensity takes over.

Chrom watches as Robin falls apart. His own hands grip hard onto his ass, keeping him spread wide so he can thrust up into him a few more times. The last thrust hits in deep, a harsh moan of Robin’s name spoken as his cum spills inside.

Having both found release allows them to bask in the high, kisses becoming much gentler as they can both feel the warmth of cum covering their stomachs and thighs. Robin whimpers some in contentment at how Chrom’s cock spurts more cum inside of him.

“You’re so beautiful just like this…lets hurry back…”

A soft kiss is placed on Robin’s forehead before eluding to that promise for more.

“…I still have to mark all over you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might add another part of this? Since it kind of eludes to a possibility of one...if I get enough good feedback yeah I might.


End file.
